


Urgent: One Missing Hair Tie

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Hermione is in desperate need of a hair tie.





	Urgent: One Missing Hair Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_New comment from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:30  
_

**URGENT!** Has anyone seen my hair tie?! I keep breaking them and the one I wore yesterday is the only one I have left!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ginny Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:31  
_

Sorry, mione, I don’t see it in my dorm  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:32  
_

Thanks anyway, Ginny.  


_Comment reply from:_ Parvati Patil  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:32  
_

Were else wer u last nite? mayb it fell off somewhere  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:33  
_

Great Hall, Head Girl’s bathroom, dorm. I’ll go check in the bathroom now.  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Harry Potter  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:34  
_

hey, I thought you went to the library too, @21:30-ish  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:35  
_

Oh, um, yeah, I forgot. Thanks, Harry.  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ron Weasley  


_Posted on 8  Dec., 1999, 7:37  
_

whats a hair tiy  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Harry Potter  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:37  
_

It’s a round stretchy thing girls use to put their hair up with  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ron Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:37  
_

Oh  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:38  
_

It’s not in the bathroom!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Harry Potter  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:39  
_

Just checked great hall, not there either  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:40  
_

Drat!  
  
  


_Comment reply from:_ Draco Malfoy  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:41  
_

Why don’t you just leave your hair down?  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Harry Potter  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:41  
_

why does he always show up?!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:41  
_

You know all too well what happens when I leave it down, judging by your constant “bush,” “roadkill,” and “tornado” comments. And what do you mean, Harry?  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Draco Malfoy  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:42  
_

I haven’t said anything like that in at least a week! I’m appalled, Granger!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Harry Potter  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:43  
_

He just keeps popping up! The other day, I was going to ask you for some hw help, but before I could reach the library, he comes prancing out looking all hoity-toity and snobbish. Yesterday, I was going to the Quidditch field, but he was already on the pitch, flying really annoyingly slowly with someone on his broom, so of course I couldn’t practice. And even this morning on the way to the great hall, he was just THERE, grabbing two plates of food. I mean, two plates! Who eats two plates of food?!  


 

__  
Comment reply from: Ginny Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:44  
_

Um, Harry, are you feeling alright?  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Harry Potter  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:44  
_

yes, why?  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ginny Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:45  
_

no reason. why would you be so annoyed by malfoy, tho?  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Harry Potter  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:45  
_

cuz he’s malfoy. Plus, how am I supposed to get into the library without passing him if he’s walking out of it? and how am I supposed to use the Quidditch pitch when there’s a slytherin on it? And why was the eating two plates of food?!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ginny Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:46  
_

O.o this is starting to sound like your 6th yr all over again  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Draco Malfoy  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:47  
_

Found the hair tie. In the library – nonfiction world history section.   


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:48  
_

I LOVE YOU!! Thanks so much!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Harry Potter  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:49  
_

Hold on, LOVE?!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ron Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:49  
_

hermione!! whats wrong with u?!?!!!!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:49  
_

You guys, it’s just a phrase!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ginny Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:50  
_

U must be awfully close to malfoy to be using that phrase…  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Draco Malfoy  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:50  
_

Just a phrase?  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:51  
_

Oh, drat.  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Harry Potter  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:52  
_

what’s that supposed to mean?  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ron Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:52  
_

yeah, whats that supposed to mean?  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:53  
_

Nothing! “I love you” can be used as a silly, relatively meaningless phrase to indicate one’s gratefulness to another person without seriously implying romantic love.  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ron Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:54  
_

if u say so mione…  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Harry Potter  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:54  
_

Ok, mione  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Draco Malfoy  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:55  
_

Really, Granger? “A silly, relatively meaningless phrase?” “Without seriously implying love?” Is that all “I love you” really means to you? I understand that you don’t want to inform your friends of our apparently compromising situation, but telling the world that the phrase “I love you” means nothing is a bit much!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:55  
_

That’s not what I meant! I meant that when someone says “I love you” in a joking manner, they don’t really mean it, but when someone does say it and mean it, they mean it…argh! I was just trying to cover up, okay? I’m still not ready to tell everyone!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Draco Malfoy  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:56  
_

Oh, really? We’ve been talking about this for weeks, Granger! You said you’d be ready soon! You said you’d tell them this week! All of a sudden you’re freaking out and backing away and saying that “I love you” means nothing!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:56  
_

It doesn’t mean nothing, it means everything! Every time I’ve said it to you, I’ve meant it! Stop being all up in arms about this! I was going to tell them! Today, actually! I just got scared, okay? Scared of their reactions. You know how I feel about this!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Draco Malfoy  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:57  
_

Well, I thought I did! Until you threw love out the window!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:58  
_

ARGH! I didn’t!! I. Love. You.   


 

_Comment reply from:_ Draco Malfoy  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:59  
_

I love you too, Hermione.   


 

_Comment reply from:_ Draco Malfoy  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:00  
_

I’ve got an extra plate of breakfast and a hair tie down here, if you want them.  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:00  
_

I’ll be down in a moment.  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Harry Potter  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:01  
_

Um, excuse me? SOMEONE OWES ME AN EXPLANATION HERE!!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ginny Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:01  
_

I can’t believe this! U actually snagged the sexy ferret?! Why didn’t u tell me mione?!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ron Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:01  
_

WHAT?!?! mione im so confused!! u&ferret…no, this doesnt make sense!! u were just joking rite mione?  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Harry Potter  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:02  
_

sexy ferret?! what’s gotten into u ginny!! And I agree ron this makes no sense!!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ginny Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:02  
_

Don’t u guys get it?! mione&malfoy have been secretly dating! Malfoy was probably visiting mione in the library when u saw him, harry, and the person on the back of his broom yesterday must have been mione as well!! And obviously malfoy grabbed two plates of brkfst today to give one to mione. And when mione tried to cover up that she went to the library l8 last night, its cuz she was snogging malfoy!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Harry Potter  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:03  
_

That’s absolutely disgusting and cant b tru, I wont beleiv it!!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ron Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:03  
_

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ginny Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:04  
_

Mione, tell us if im right! r u &ferret dating?!  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ginny Weasley  


_Posted on 8  Dec., 1999, 8:06  
_

mione?  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ginny Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:08  
_

miiiiiiione?  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:09  
_

haha sry ginnny I was distrachtted. And, um well…that’s all pretty much true.  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Ginny Weasley  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:09  
_

Distracted, huh? I was soooo right! U spelled a bunch of things wrong, did u notice?  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:10  
_

Oh woops haha I did  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Draco Malfoy  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:10  
_

Just snogged her senseless  


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:10  
_

Shut up.   


 

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger  


_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:10  
_

hand me that hair tie, will you draco?  


  



End file.
